Friend Lost, Lover Found
by RagnarBloodwind
Summary: Wally has broken up with Artemis and is now rushing to Wayne Manor to apologize to his best friend he hasn't seen in two years, but Robin has fled to Bludhaven, because he wants to walk his own path. Can Wally find him and will Dick forgive him?


Often you don't realize what you have lost, until it is too late.

Like I my best friend. And there I was, two years ago, thinking I had hit the jackpot. I was in love, eternally like it seemed to me.

Back then Artemis appeared to be the perfect girl. How love can blind you.

Rob told me openly what he thought about Artemis and we got into a fight.

Rob and I had never argued, maybe we were a bit annoyed with the other from time to time, but this annoyances always passed by like a short rain shower. But back then it was more like a thunderstorm.

Bad words were said, by both of us, but it was me who broke the contact.

Rob had often told me that I could be as bullheaded as fast and how right he had been.

I ignored his calls and after a while they ceased comming.

At the same time Batman needed him for a longer mission in Gotham and after that, he didn't come back.

I didn't waste a thought about it for I was in love.

A wise man once said that love is the only socially accepted form of mental disease.

In this condition you can ignore everything else.

Two years passed. Artemis and me were the prime example for the couple which always argues but can't let go of eachother.

Especially the second year was a nightmare and I felt terrible. Everything I did seemed to be wrong, I couldn't do anything right, but I stayed with her like a loyal puppy.

Finally Uncle Barry took me aside and told me what he thought about my relationship with Artemis.

Every word of him was like a slap in my face. He told me the same things, Rob had told me back then. I had been such an idiot.

At last I found the strength to break up and I felt like newborn.

Full of remorse I ran to Wayne Manor to apologise to Rob. For two years I hadn't seen him.

But the look Alfred gave me when he opened the door was icecold. Like always his manner and tone were above reproach, but I could see, that he would have liked to throttle me.

"Master Wallace, what a surprise to see you again.", he greeted me, his voice as cold as a glacier.

"Ahm hello Alfred, is Dick at home?", I asked, shrinking under his withering gaze.

"Master Richard isn't here anymore."

"What? But where did he go?"

"I think these are informations which are only intended for friends of Master Richard.", he told me.

"Alfred I'm here to apologise. I...I was an idiot. I'm so sorry for what has happened.", I stammered, my eyes on the ground.

His face lost a bit of its hardness under this words.

"It would be the best for you to come in, then I can tell you what happened in this past two years."

He let me into the kitchen, where he made some tea. Then we sat down at the table and he began to tell.

"After you and Master Richard had your argument, he wasn't the same anymore. I think I can say with certanity that you have broken his heart. You were Master Richards best friend, the only one knowing his true indentity, his anchor aside his superhero being, like he was for Batman.

In addition came the tensions with Master Bruce. With eighteen years Master Richard had grown out of the role as Robin. He wanted to become independent, but Master Bruce thought that he wasn't ready to go his own way. Well, eventually the situation escalated."

He stopped when he remembered this day and I could only vaguely imagine a serious argument between Rob and Batman and shuddered at the thought.

"The next day Master Richard left us."

"But where did he go? He couldn't simply vanish.", I said, but remembered at the same time that, after Batman, there was nobody who was more proficient in vanishing into thin air than Rob.

Again Alfred mustered me sharply.

"Are you really serious about your apology to him or is this just one of your moods?"

"I am serious Alfred. I see now what I did wrong. Please, please tell me where I can find him.", I begged.

"Well, fine then. Before he left, Master Richard came to me one last time. He made me promise that I didn't tell Master Bruce, but he didn't say anything about other persons. He told me he wanted to go to Bludhaven. I think he is still there, but you have to find him for yourself."

"Bludhaven? But that is as big as Gotham! That's like the search for the needle in the haystack. A needle trained by Batman!"

"I never said it would be easy.", Alfred told me with a thin smile and I, too, smiled my first real smile since months.

I thanked him and decided to go to Bludhaven the same day in order to search for Rob.

At the door Alfred laid a hand on my arm.

"Please Master Wallace, bring him back. Who knows what he did in his carelessness."

"I promise I won't leave Bludhaven, before I have found him."

Well, that were big words back then. Since two months I turn every goddamn stone in this godforsaken city. Bluhaven isn't just as big as Gotham it is also as rotten. This month alone I got robbed three times on bright day.

Who would try to rob a pizza delivery guy? Well obviously a lot of people.

The work at the pizza delivery is perfect to raise my not so big funds a bit. I should take a scooter, but most of the time I drop it a few streets ahead and run. My boss is a bastard, but as long as I am the fastest delivery guy he ever had, he doesn't boss me around as much as the others and I have ample time for a few snacks for myself between the deliverys.

I look at the picture of Rob I hold under the nose of everybody who could have the faintest idea of his whereabouts, but so far I had no luck. That he is only fifteen on the picture doesn't help either.

Rob is now twenty. Maybe he has grown himself a beard. I choke on my coffee at the thought of Rob with a full beard and the starbucks waitress casts me an annoyed glance. Why is everybody always so stressed out in this town?

I look out of the window and watch the heavy snowflakes falling from the clouded sky.

Actual a nice winter day, but this town has the habit to give everything a dark, morbid character.

I drink the rest of my coffee and leave the Starbucks. The shortest way back to the cheap motel where I set up camp for the time I'm here, leads through the red-light-mile of Bludhaven.

Not exactly my favorite way home, despite the dancing whores in the windows.

Here someone can have whatever he wants. Every, really every age, looks, height, just name it and keep enough money at hand.

I pass all the bars and strip clubs, only glancing left and right from time to time, because I learned that staring straight ahead is the best way not to be surrounded by a dozen whores in a matter of seconds.

Not that I wasn't in the mood. Because this bitch of Artemis didn't let me have a go on her for the last half year, I was forced to warm up my relationship with my right hand, but that just wasn't as good as the real thing.

Spontaneously I turn left and go into the nearest bar.

The room is dimly lit and I stop to adjust my eyes on the light.

The first thing I notice is the absence of women. Great of all clubs I just had to choose a gay one.

"Well it's worth a try.", I think and sit down into one of the fluffy pink chairs, near the stage, which is unoccupied at the moment, "at the moment I've got enough of women anyways."

I order a drink from a young waiter my age, who wears only thight jeans, a tie and nothing else.

When the waiter turned around to get my drink, I had an idea.

"Hey", I say and he turns around again.

"Need anything else, handsome?"

"Ahm yes, maybe you can tell me if you've seen this boy?", I ask him and show him the picture of Rob.

"Who's that? Your boyfriend? You like them young, eh?"

"Ahm no.", I say embarassed and feel myself blushing, "he's just a friend and the picture is a bit old. He's twenty now."

"Hm, let me see again. Yes I think I know him. Works as an escort. He came into the buisness only a year ago and after a short time he was so popular, that he could choose his customers. Why are you looking so horrified?"

"An escort?", I say slowly, not believing what I just heard. Rob, an escort, a prostitute, no that can't be, Rob was never ever gay. Since he became fifteen, he told me all those storys about the girls he had. Okay he was a bit of a male whore, but like father like son I would say and I never heard of Bruce dating other men.

"Do you want his number?", the waiter asks and startles me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, yes that would be nice.", I say feebly.

He takes a pencil and writes a handy number onto one of the beer coasters.

"Here. Hey I quite in an hour. Would you like to have a coffee with me after it?", he asks me with a smile.

I swallow and turn red like a tomato.

"Ahm, ah, sorry, but I have to get up pretty soon tomorrow and should really go to bed now.", I say hastily and get up, putting my money on the table, although I didn't even get my drink.

"Oh shame, then maybe some other time.", he says and gives me one last smile before he walks away.

When I'm back on the street, I take a deep breath. I am simply not accustomed to getting hit on. Girls always wait for the boys to come to them. I smile. Well it wasn't so bad to stand on the receiving side for once, but sex with a boy...no I couldn't really imagine that. I have to laugh, when I think of Artemis face, if I come back with a cute boy in tow, telling her that the relationship with her was so terrible, that I decided to become gay.

When I arrive at my motel and hang up my mantle, I take out the beer coaster.

The chance of Rob working as an escort is zero, but it is my only trail.

If it is Rob, it would be great. But if it wasn't Rob and I had suddenly an ordered boy at my doorstep...I can't just say: "Sorry you're not my type.", and send him home again.

I just got my wages for the month, nearly 500 dollar, but I need that money for the next month.

Well, if it wasn't Rob I can just reconsider having gay sex and ask Uncle Barry for some money.

Oh I can imagine that:

"Hey Uncle Barry, can you borrow me some money?"

"Why do you need money, I think you're working?"

"Well I just needed all my money for a hustler last night."

Yeah that would be epic. Well who cares. I take my handy and type the number in.

"Hello.", answers a pleasant male voice. Hm could be Rob. It has been simply too long since I last heard his voice.

"Hey, well, I have your number from the waiter at the Queerfun. He said if I need a good escort I should call you."

"Hm, normally I choose my customers myself, but if Mike gave you the number I think you're ok. In any case you have a sweet voice."

"Ahm thanks, when do you have time?"

"Hm what about right now?"

"Perfect, I live at Mollys Hotel in the 576 King Street."

"I know where that is. I'll be there in half an hour. Do you have any preferences?"

"I ah, no, I'm fully satisfied with the standard programm.", I stammer.

"Well see you soon."

Oh man, I'm nervous now. The last time I was this nervous was at my first time in Highschool.

Nervously I run up and down, then a thought strikes me and I smell at myself. No that doesn't suffice, that doesn't suffice at all. I jump under the shower and after that I try to comb my hair, which I've never done before. A shave won't hurt eather and not only in the face. God bless my speedster skills. In under ten minutes I feel presentable. I didn't take this much effort even for my first date with a girl, but for a male hustler, I don't even want to have sex with I do it. Well talk about crazy.

Short after, someone knocks at the door. My hands are shivering a bit, when I open the door.

Woah! I mean, woah! I've never said that about a boy before, but what stands there in front of my door can only be described as 'sex on legs'. He has thrown his coat over his shoulder, the other hand on his hips and is dressed in tight, low riding jeans and a skin tight, thin hoodie.

His jet black hair falls down to his shoulders and his brilliant white teeth are only outshined by his sky blue eyes.

And he's tall, nearly as tall as me. A long way from the little shrimp who only reached to my breast.

I stare at him openmouthed, while he's smiling at me.

"Hey do you just want to undress me with your eyes or can I come in?", he aks, with a velvet smooth voice, which promises you heaven, if you only dare to ask.

Suddenly his eyes widen in recognition.

"Wait I know you...Wally?"

"Dick, I..."

Well, together with my uncle and Superman I'm one of the fastest beings alive, but I have no chance to see this kick coming.

I only feel something hard hitting me in the stomach, punching all air out of me and sending me flying backwards into the room against my bed.

Gasping I try to get back up. I hear the door slam shut, then two strong hands grip my T-Shirt and I'm thrown against the next wall.

"You bastard!", Dick yells at me, his face red with anger.

He hits me against the wall a few more times while he's yelling at me.

"How dare you just showing up here, you asshole? Treating me like shit, but then you order me for a fuck? Why aren't you banging your whore of a girlfriend? I think you love her so much?"

He lets me go and I fall onto the floor, my hands thrown up protectively. But nothing's coming.

He only stares at me, like he's trying to grasp what he just did.

Then his eyes fills with tears. He falls into a chair and buries his face into his hands.

"You bastard, why are you doing this to me?", he asks sobbing.

"I...I don't understand.", I stammer, still completely dazzled by the events.

"I never wanted to see you again. I came here to get away from everything. From Batman, from you, everybody.", he yells at me with tears in his eyes.

"Dick please, I'm here to apologize. I was an asshole, but please, please, I'm sorry."

Again I see anger flaring in his eyes.

"You think it's that simple? Can you even imagine what I endured these last two years? After you've thrown me away like a piece of shit...", his voice cracks and he averts his face.

Slowly, real slowly I kneel down next to him and lay a hand onto his shoulders.

He flinches, but isn't moving away.

"Dick I'm sorry. You know I'm an idiot. I was so in love, I was like drugged. I can't imagine what you had to endure, but I regret everything I did and said back then. We...I broke up and now I know that you were right. I don't know what to do to have you forgive me. I can only beg of you to do it."

He turns his face to me again and our eyes gaze into eachother. Damp blue eyes stare into my green ones, then he does something I'm totally unprepared for.

He leans forward and kisses me.

My eyes widen in surprise.

"There you have it.", he whispers, when our lips seperate again.

"Wha...What?"

"I love you Wallace West.", he says with a firm voice, his gaze not leaving mine.

"How...since when...why?", is the only thing I can say, because my brain is in total shock.

He chuckles. Oh how I have missed this chuckle whithout knowing it.

"Since I was fifteen and realized that I'm different than other boys."

"But you always told me about all this girls you had something with. You competed with Bruce."

"Oh that. I was afraid, you know. You were just so straight. I feared, that you would hate me for what I am, that's why I came up with all these storys. And then came this...person and took you away from me. I tried to hate you, but I couldn't."

I get up and move to the window, where I grip the frame to steady myself. Outside it's still snowing.

This is so much at once.

Well apparently Dick is forgiving me. I feel a stone falling from my heart, only to settle into my throat. He loves me? Shit, what shall I say?

I like him alot. Together with Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris he's the most important person in my life. Even if it took me a long time to realize this. But loving him? I don't know.

Suddenly I feel two arms reaching around me and Dick laying his head onto my shoulder. He smells really good.

"I'm sorry I have hit you. But when I recognized you, all of the last two years came back.", he whispers into my ear.

"It's okay I can understand you."

"And what about now? I think you ordered a Callboy and I can't have my customers being unsatisfied."

His hands are now stroking my stomach and one glides under my T-shirt.

I freeze at his touch, then I turn around and grip his hands.

He looks at me surprised.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Dick I...I don't know if I want this."

"Then why did you order an escort?", he asks frowning and takes a step back.

"Well it was my only clue.", I stammer and feel myself blushing.

"And what would you have done, if it wasn't me?", he asks with a smile.

"Ah...I...don't know."

He moves closer again, with this expression he always had if he knew that he wanted something.

"You have shaved and showered Wally. I smell perfume on you and you even combed your hair. I've never seen you doing that and you want to tell me that you did all that, just to send the boy away? The last two years must have been really hard for you."

Again he's so near, his old all-knowing smirk back on his face. His lips drift over mine and I feel myself trembling.

"Don't be afraid Wally. I promise you will like it so much, that you don't want to have a girl again in your whole life.", he whispers, his hot breath on my skin.

Don't be afraid. Easier said than done, if your just-again-best-friend nibbles on your neck, while his hands are under your shirt and you're about to have the first gay experience of your life.

I hold my breath, when I feel his right hand gliding onto my back and down into my boxers to grope my ass.

The left one takes one of mine to lay it onto his perfect behind.

Instinctively I press him against me and I can feel him moaning into my mouth, when our crotches rub against each other.

It's so different from a girl. More forcefully, tenderly and rough at the same time.

His left hand glides between us and starts to massage my crotch.

I moan loudly and return his kisses.

The cold of the window behind me, in front of me the smelter of Dicks body.

I feel him drawing me to the bed. I fall onto the mattress and with a quick jerk he pulls my T-Shirt over my head and pulls his hoody off, too. Woah nipple piercings.

He pauses for a second and his eyes glide over me, burning with hunger and lust.

Then he's back on me, licking and biting and I'm reduced to a twitching mess of moaning.

Both his hands are at my crotch now, massaging my painfull hardness, while his mouth reached my nipples and bites into one.

Woah, I never tried this with myself and hell, it feels good.

His kisses glide further down, over the apps of my stomach to the waistband of my jeans. His delicate fingers open it and out jumps my dripping hardon. I am fully naked now, while he's still wearing his jeans.

I feel a bit vulnerable now and it turns me on. It's so exciting to be this passive.

Dick's face moves down to my crotch, but he isn't doing what I think he will do.

Instead he flips my legs over my head, so I present my butt to him.

I yell out and my hands are gripping the sheets, when I feel his tounge back there.

That's fuck, oh fuck, that's undescribable. His tounge is in me! He's fucking me with his goddamn tounge!

I can't stand this anymore. My hand bolts to my steadily dripping erection, but he graps my hand and pins it back onto the mattress.

"Don't even think of it Wally. You're mine this evening and you will only come, when I let you."

While he's saying that, his other hand glides to my ass and one finger into it.

His mouth is now at my balls...oh god I can't take this anymore! I feel like my whole body begins to tingle.

"Dick...please...please.", I beg and are that tears running over my face?

"Please what, Wally?", he asks in the most innocent voice, while fucking my ass with his fingers. This son of a bitch is getting off on this!

"Please let me...oh...cum or I swear I'm gonna...oh fuck...die this instant."

He smiles and his fingers touch and rub something in me and my world explodes into tiny little pieces. I scream at the top of my lungs and my vision goes black.

I forget everything, my name, where I am, nothing counts anymore.

And finally, finally his mouth is at my member, sucking it hard, boosting the feeling a hundredfold.

My lower body pumps into his mouth, while I scream his name and my hands push myself deeper into his mouth. After a little eternity it is over and I fall back onto the mattress.

I'm soaked in sweat, gasping for air.

Dick unplugs his mouth from my deflating member, then his tounge licks its way back up my body through the trickles of sweat, until he's back at my mouth.

I press his body at mine, while kissing him. I can taste myself on his tounge and the mixture of him and me is intoxicating.

"Feeling whelmed yet?", he asks me with this trademark smirk of his.

"Oh you can't imagine it. If I had known, that you are this good, I would have jumped you years ago."

"Are you becoming gay on me now Wally?", he asks, while nibbling at me ear.

The question hits me unprepared.

"Hm let's decide for bi.", I say after a while.

Under all his petting and fondling I feel myself becoming hard again.

Dick grabs my hands and leads them between his legs. His crotch is all hot, hard and wet.

"Do you feel that Wally?", he asks while rubbing himself at my hands, "did you make me all this hard and wet to let me sit here with blue balls now? I want you Wally. I want you with everything you have."

With these words he opens his jeans. Slowly, button for button he reveals his hardness to me.

Finally it jumps out, a thick string of precum dripping from its tip. It's perfect, like everything on him.

He reaches into a pocket of his mantle and takes out a tube of lube.

Then he's bending my legs back again and his wet hands play with my anus.

First one finger, then two, then three.

It hurts a bit, but he's very gentle and slowly I feel myself getting looser.

Then he rubs the lube all over his cock and gides it to my entrance.

"Ah Dick, I don't want to be a fun killer, but what about condoms...you know with you...well you know."

"Don't be afraid Wally. I always use condoms with my clients and I got myself tested a short time ago and didn't have any sex between.", he smiles at me, "so you are safe and besides I want to feel you without anything between."

Then he pushes into me. I grip the sheets again, but this time out of pain. He always stops when he feels me tensing up and it takes awhile with him not really being on the small side.

Then he's in me and I can feel his balls on my skin.

The feeling to be filled to the rim is unusual but really not unwanted. I actually like this feeling.

He starts to move and...oh my fucking god! My legs close around him, drawing him in deeper and deeper. With every trust he's hitting this spot inside me..and fuck...I think I'm losing my mind.

Then I have an idea, the only idea I can have in this state of mind.

I start to vibrate.

Dick moans and his thrusts become deeper and faster.

"Wally...Wally...oh god...don't stop this."

"Only if you give it to me, with all you have."

He laughs and grips my hips with both hands and thrusts with all his might.

I'm hyperventilating now and the rush of oxygen is making me dizzy.

Then I come the second time this evening and if I thought I reached heaven before, I realize now, that I haven't even seen the gate yet.

Dick's moaning too and I feel him feeling me with his cum.

My fingers claw at his long black hair and I press him to me, while I scream out my at the top of my voice.

Slowly, very slowly we come back to our senses and lie on each other, panting, our bodies wet with sweat and cum.

"That was unbelievable Dick, just unbelievable."

He doesn't answer. He has his face buried in the curve of my neck and suddenly I hear a sob.

I turn around so that I can see his face.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you? Did I vibrate too fast?", I ask filled with worry, when I see the tears in his eyes.

"I wished so long for this, Wally. You...you can't imagine how happy I am.", he sobs.

A deep feeling of warmth for my little bird fills my breast. I kiss him, gently this time.

"Don't worry, now you have me and I can tell you, that you won't get me off in the next time."

The expression of joy on his face is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

He pulls me back onto him and kisses me hungrily and I realize that this hungry bird isn't satisfied yet and that this is going to be and long, long night, but in this moment the world could go down and I wouldn't care.

I've got my best friend back.


End file.
